pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Catastrophe
'''Dream Catastrophe '''is a side RP created by Laki. Taking place some time around Darius League Quest, it focuses on the lesser featured OCs as they try to remedy a crisis in a bizarre dream world. Timeline-wise, it proceeds PTRPCRP2. Synopsis On a calm night in town, Leon decides to visit Iceo and Espeo. A few others would tag along as well, including Emolga, Possei, Zoe, Zorrsune and Riley . However, things get out of hand when Possei and Emolga pull a prank that interferes with Zoe's Powers of Dream Manipulation, causing everyone's dreams to go out of control. Finding themselves trapped in a twisted dream world known as the Dream Void, the characters now have to find a way to escape and set things right before they become imprisoned in their own subconscious for good. Leon manages to locate Iceo as they find themselves near a strange place filled with pillars. However, as they investigate, an unseen force seems to be causing scratches to appear on their bodies. Disturbed by this, they flee before coming across what appears to be Flamber and Sheebop. However, the two explain that they're not the true Flamber and Sheebop, rather, products of their subconscious. The "Dream Flamber" and "Dream Sheebop" further explain that the prank caused a rift to appear in the Dream Void, causing the place to grow corrupted. Having no other friends around at the time, Leon and Iceo accept the dream duplicate's help as the four further explore the Dream Void. After a bit of exploration, the four reach a small house, however, Dream Flamber and Dream Sheebop's behavior begins to grow increasingly erratic. It would soon be discovered that the corruption is taking effect on the dream duplicates themsleves as Dream Flamber and Dream Sheebop begin to attack Leon and Iceo. The two put up an impressive fight, being able to shape their limbs into various nightmarish weapons, but fortunately, Leon and Iceo manage to run away. But their safety would be short-lived when the dream duplicates ambush them from the shadows, nearly killing Iceo. But in a last resort, Leon takes an attack from Dream Flamber to save her before being fatally impaled by Dream Sheebop. Now with Leon gone, a devastated Iceo has a breakdown and manages to destroy the dream duplicates on her own. Meanwhile in the waking world, Emolga, Elli and Espeo were the only ones who haven't fallen asleep. Seeing that the situation is turning into a disaster, they get into contact with Pikachu for help. Pikachu immediately goes to their location and manages to use a device to help monitor the progress of those trapped in the Dream Void. However, Emolga would grow wary of just idly watching the situation. He soon falls asleep to go into the Dream Void and help the others, with Elli following suit. Espeo, now joined by the two Emolgas, delves into a strange, colorful part of the Dream Void. They're met with a Shiruru -lookalike, who isn't insane like the other dream duplicates, rather, an entity known as the Dream Keeper. Dream Keeper tells them that the only way to repair the Dream Void and escape is by fixing the rift responsible for corrupting the place, which lies deeper in the Dream Void. The four would soon head north, being joined by a few more allies as they traverse the bizarre and dangerous landscapes of the Dream Void. After several close cals, they soon approach a temple, the final destination. The journey through the temple proves dangerous as a group confrontation with Dream Pikachu, Dream Lunatyr, Dream Aqua and Dream Chiko. Dream Volt appears to help, as she is benevolent, unlike the corrupted dream duplicates. After an incredibly difficult fight, the group presses through and is met with The Rift. Emolga summons a large sewing needle to patch it up as the Dream Void slowly goes back to a stable state. It's at this moment that the sleeping characters are finally able to awaken. Leon awakens as well, as it turns out that he only died in the dream but not in factuality. After a tearful reunion with Iceo, Pikachu suggests that they all get a proper rest. The characters do as told, having calm dreams this time. The next morning, their friends from far away are told about the crazy situation, each one surprised. Shiruru and Usagi both express interest in having the gang meet up again some time in the future, foreshadowing RPCRP2 . Bonus Story This RP features a lighthearted after-story which serves as a bonus. Leon sneaks off to buy a few gifts with a new female friend, leading everyone to believe he's cheating on Iceo, when in factuality, it's a comedic misunderstanding. Soon the rest of the gang would tag along as they go through mishaps getting gifts. Trivia *This is the first of two RPs where Leon is killed. However, in this case, it was only in a dream. Category:RPs Category:RPs made by Laki